The Sisters Go to the Jungle
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is continuation of Elsa and Anna's Baby brother, this is a request made from my friend auroraminamino. In this one Elsa and Anna go back to the jungle where their brother Tarzan lives and spends a week there. They even meet Tarzan's mother Kala and a lot of the other gorillas that Tarzan, Jane, and Prof. call family. Enjoy :)


It's been a month since Elsa and Anna got to bond with their brother. They decide to go spend a week with their brother. Elsa can't do it a lot because as queen she can't go to many places a lot and leave her people without a ruler. There would be complete chaos in town, though the town people understand what their queen and princess is going through. For many years, they thought their parents died on the ship when it caught on fire, but in reality they survived and made it to the jungle. Unfortunately, their parents were killed by a leopard named Sabor. Just as their brothers adopted mothers' son was killed by her not to long before. The sisters would love to meet their brothers' mother Kala, and father Kerchak. They told their brother this in a letter. A month later they got a letter back that his father Kerchak was unfortunately killed by a poacher named Clayton. They were sad to hear this but they were happy to hear that his mother was still alive. They couldn't wait to meet her.

The next day, they got everything to go and got on the boat, this time Kristoff and Olaf stayed behind, not that they mind. They knew that Elsa and Anna had to do this by themselves, it was a family matter. Not that Olaf and Kristoff was already family already, but this had to between the three siblings and Kala. Anna and Elsa hugged Kristoff and Olaf goodbye and got on the boat that was leaving. Like last time it was a long trip even with the "shortcuts" their captain found. Tarzan, Jane, Prof., Terk, Tantor was on the beach waiting for them to show up. But that wasn't the only "person" that was on the beach, there was a beautiful gorilla with dark brown fur and light grey around her facial features, her ears, stomach and chest, hands, and her feet. She also has brown eyes and she has a shy smile. Elsa and Anna didn't know who she was but found her very beautiful. The boat landed and they both went off the boat, and hugged Tarzan, Jane, Prof., Terk and Tantor. They all smiled and caught a little bit on things they couldn't say in a letter to each other.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" asks Tarzan

"Yeah." says Elsa and Anna

Tarzan smiled and lead them to the beautiful gorrilla that they saw on the boat, she smiled at the girls.

"This is my mother, Kala." says Tarzan

"hi" says the girls smiling at her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both." said Kala sweetlie

The girls smiled they knew that they were going to get along great with Tarzan's mother. They smiled and followed the gang to the treehouse where they spent the day there. Elsa and Anna found their home very peaceful and beautiful. They were tired from the long trip so they decided not to go anywhere that night. They decided the next day they would start exploring with Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor. The whole week the girls learned about the jungle, and meet almost all the gorillas that Tarzan called family. It took a while for Anna and Elsa to get use to jungle life but they loved their experiences there. A week flew faster then they came. The sisters told everyone bye and hugged each and everyone of them goodbye.

"You're welcomed here anytime" says Kala, with a huge smile

The girls smiled back at Kala, they really loved her and saw why Tarzan, Jane, and Prof. loved her as well.

"We loved meeting you " says Anna

"Same" says Kala

They gave each other a hug good-bye. Their brother and new sister like the last time was the hardest to say good-bye too. They became very attached to Tarzan and Jane, but like Tarzan and Jane understood that they can't leave Arendelle as much as they liked too, Elsa and Anna understood that Tarzan and Jane couldn't leave the place they called home as well.

"We're so glad you guys could visit this week." says Jane

"We loved every minute of it." says Elsa, Anna nodded in agreement

They hugged Jane, Tarzan, Terk, Prof, Kala, and Tantor one last time before heading off on the boat to go home.

The End


End file.
